Moblin Maze Mongers The Guide
link titleCategory:Guides This is still a work in progress so I apologize for the incompleteness of the page, this is something I am completing in my spare time. I am also not the best at formating wiki pages so any help in that area would be greatly appreciated. What is Moblin Maze Mongers? Some might say it is a new leveling tool that has been introduced. Others might say it is a place to go when you want to do some synthesizing. And yet others will tell you that it is the place to go to fight unique Notorious Monsters. To put is plainly, it is an area of the game where you can go visit user created dungeons. How Do I Get Started? First you need to have the expansion "Wings of the Goddess", Then you simply head on down to Lower Jeuno and enter Muckvix's Junkshop and talk to Goldagrik with 4 open inventory spots, and answer his devious question. You will be given 4 things: Maze Tabula M01, Maze Voucher 01, Maze Rune 106, and Maze Rune 109 Go ahead and use Maze Voucher 01, Maze Rune 106, and Maze Rune 109, like you would any spell scroll. Once you are done with that use the item Maze Tabula M01, the following window should come up. Here you can select which voucher you would like to modify. The 3 vouchers you have to choose from are Maze Voucher 01, Maze Voucher 04, and Maze Voucher 07. At this point you should only have one Voucher, Maze Voucher 01, so go ahead and select that one. This will bring you to your Voucher Window, where you can modify you Voucher with Runes that you have collected from the Hoardbox, which is found at the end of the mazes, or bough with Marbles, which are obtained from completing mazes and opening up the Hoardbox at the end of the maze, from Chatnachoq over in Muchvix's Junkshop. Select the Rune you would like to palace in your maze and move it around the board to try and find a good spot for it. You can rotate the Rune using the "Menu" button to help find a good spot for your Rune. Once you are done configuring your Maze Tabula head on down to the Chocobo Stables in Lower Jeuno and find the Maze Mongers Shopfront in the back corner. There you may trade your Maze Tabula M01 to the Maze Mongers Shopfront. When you do the Maze Tabula Window will pop up showing the Maze Voucher and Runes that is configured on your Maze Tabula. This is to confirm that you are trading that specific Maze Setup to the Maze Mongers Shopfront. Next you will be asked to pay a 100 gil fee to start your Maze (Those crafty Moblin Entrepreneurs). Hit yes and your Maze will go through authorization and within moments you will be Teleported inside to your Maze. The Three Mazes! There are 3 types of Mazes that you can run in Moblin Maze Mongers. The EXP/Marble Maze: These are mazes that have been designed for you to gain experience from the monsters inside and at the end, once you have defeated all the monsters, you are awarded with even more experience. In a slightly different but similar fashion you can also gear this maze to be a simple "Monster Whack-A-Mole" and race through the mobs to collect Marbles as fast as you can, where at the end you are rewarded with more Marbles than a normal Maze run would warrant. This is also the most common way to collect Runes found only in the Hoardbox at the end of Mazes. The Synthing Maze: You come here and skill up in your Synthing skills. (To be honest I have never done one of these, so the information I have for this maze is pretty much this link to the Voucher's Page) The Notorious Monster Maze: Here you customize a fight between your party and a Notorious Monster. How weak or strong it is, is all dependent on how you customize it with your Runes. Here is where all of the Items of Moblin Maze Mongers are found (with the exception of Noble Poulaines and Eyepatch, those are bought from Chatnachoq). EXP/Marble Maze This Maze is made when you are using Maze Voucher 01: Sanitization Team Alpha. The goal of this Maze is to kill every mob in the area within the allotted time. At the end of the Maze you will receive bonus EXP, depending on your group's level configuration, and Marbles, depending on what Runes you have in your Maze, also you will have a chance to receive other Runes from the Hoardbox. Rewards The Experience Points gained from the Hoardbox is based on the level of your party members. For example, if you go in as a group of 3 Level 75 Job Characters and kill everything you will receive a good portion of EXP from the Hoardbox, where as if you went in as a group of 3 Level 75 Job Characters and 1 Level 1 Character, you will receive no experience from the Hoardbox. On easy way to try and figure out if you will receive any Experience Points from the Hoardbox is think of the lowest level party member will get any experience from the monsters in the Maze. If yes, then there is a good chance that EXP will show up, if no, well you get the idea. There is a Rune (Maze Rune 108) that will increase the amount of Experience Points that you can receive from the Hoardbox. The Marbles gained from the Hoardbox is based on what Runes you decided to put in your Maze. Generally the rule of thumb is "If it makes the Maze harder to finish, you will more times than not get more Marbles from that Rune. Because of this the opposite is also in effect too, if it makes your Maze easier to complete, there is a good chance that you will be losing Marbles because of the Rune. Without adding a single Rune to your Maze, upon completion, you will receive 15 Marbles. Through adding a series of Runes (which will be addressed later on) you can increase that number up to a currently known maximum of 46 Marbles. The Runes gained from the Hoardbox are separated into 2 tiers, "The Lost Runes" and "The Found Runes". By default everyone has a chance to get any of "The Found Runes" from the Hoardbox after opening it. It is not until you purchase and set the Maze Rune 094: Lost and Found, from Chatnachoq for 500 Marbles, will you be able to find "The Lost Runes" from your Hoardbox. Setting Maze Rune 094 will not just let you find "The Lost Runes" it will also allow you to still collect "The Found Runes", hence the name "Lost and Found", so by setting this Rune you are opening up every possibility for you to collect from your Hoardbox. The EXP Maze This is the most underused use of this system. Moblin Maze Mongers can provide you a camp custom tailored to what your party wants to grind on. Thinking of a DRG Burn party? Throw on Birds and Tiny Warriors in and get a bunch of birds for you to rip through. Sick of having parties taking all the good leveling spots that you go to on your BST? Throw whatever Monster Rune (Rune 001-012) that you would like in there and pull out your Jug Pet that is strong Vs. that monster and start BST-ing away! No good Merit camps open? How would you like making around 12k EXP/Limit Points per maze? In only 30 minutes? Sound good? Lets find out how... There are 3 key Runes you are going to want to make a Maze that is as good if not better than your regular good ol' camp are the Runes:Supreme Might, Might, and Conditioning Contract. Lets break them down. *Supreme Might: Will increase the difficulty of the monsters in your maze. *Might: Will also increase the difficulty of the monsters *Maze Rune 108: The most important of the three, this Rune will double the amount of Experience awarded in the Hoardbox. From here you can customize your Maze with whatever it is you would like to fight. There usually tends to be less of the larger monsters, but the trade off is that they take longer to kill. Now for some math... You will have 30 minutes to kill (on average) 16 monsters, this is going to give you a little less than 2 minutes to kill 1 monster. If this becomes too hard for you I would suggest dropping Might from your roster to give a slight decrease in difficulty. The following will be a list of possible combinations. Big Boy Burn ::Any Monster Rune ::Any Other Monster Rune ::Any Elemental Rune ::Great Warrior ::Supreme Might ::Might ::Conditioning Contract This setup will give you the Large Monsters of your Monster Sets, which will decrease the amount of monsters that spawn in your maze. The trade off is that usually those monsters are harder to kill (or at least take longer). I have added the Elemental Rune to that set because this will help out the mages in your group exploit the elemental weaknesses of such creatures, and thus help clear your Maze faster. This set up also gives you 4 open squares left for further customization. Also with the exception of Conditioning Contract and Supreme Might (and Runes 010-012 should you choose to use those) All of these Runes can be bought from Chatnachoq. Also BEWARE of the Aquan Monster Rune, which will spawn 6-15 Sea Monks! Mini Man March ::Any Monster Rune ::Any Other Monster Rune ::Any Elemental Rune ::Tiny Warrior ::Supreme Might ::Might ::Conditioning Contract Nothing too different here but things to note are that you will be fighting more monsters in this setup. There are some benefits to this setup though. The monsters here are generally "weaker" out of the monsters that could spawn from the runes that you set, which will allow you to fight them faster. As a trade off though is that there is the chance that there could be more of these than fighting the "Great Warriors". Which also can be a good thing because the more monsters you fight the more experience points/limit points you get by the end of the Maze. Most Successful EXP Party ::Arcana ::Elemental Rune of Choice ::Great Warrior ::Supreme Might ::Might ::Conditioning Contract This set up can really be used for anyone since the monsters here have no resistances but one of the two monsters that will spawn will be Magic Pots, which have a 50% weakness to Blunt Damage, and as we know a good "WHM Burn" will have 6 WHM/NIN and they will be Dual Weilding and Hexa Striking away like crazy, if you wanted to do one of those this would be a great setup for it. Darkness will make your life easier making them weak to everything you do. The great thing about this maze is that anyone, Not just a WHM Burn, can do this, and there will only be 10 mobs it will spawn. If you find out that you are killing everything here too quickly you can be adventurous and place in Trial By Numbers and Lizardand try killing another set of mobs, which will only add 4-6 more. The Marble Maze To be the opposite of the EXP Maze, the Marble Maze is the most used Mazed in Moblin Maze Mongers. The objective of this Maze is to get as many Marbles out of one run of the Maze as you can. The most commonly used tactic for this is to bring someone who is level 1 and have the rest of the people in the group be of higher level. I will now go over all of the Runes used in these Mazes as well as a breakdown of what each Rune does and how they effect you and your Maze. The 100 Series Runes These are runes Maze Rune 100, Maze Rune 101, Maze Rune 102, Maze Rune 103, and Maze Rune 104. All of these Runes will place a Challenge on your maze. If you are able to complete this challenge then you will be awarded more Marbles when you open up your Hoardbox at the end of the Maze. ::Maze Rune 100 Trial By Velocity: This Rune will award you between 0-3 Marbles, per group of monsters killed, if you are able to finish the Maze quickly. ::Maze Rune 101 Trial By Budget: This Rune will decrease the amount of time you have to complete your Maze, reducing the maximum amount of time you have in the Maze to 25 minutes. By completing your Maze before the new time limit you will be awarded 7 extra marbles ::Maze Rune 102 Trial By Numbers: This Rune will add a third floor to your Maze and also populate your Maze with an additional set of monsters. If you are able to finish your Maze with this Rune set, you will be awarded 3 extra Marbles. ::Maze Rune 103 Amnesiac's Trial: This Rune will set a global debuff on your party, making all who enter the Maze be under the status effect Amnesia. You cannot remove this effect. You may however use any ability before talking to Rediroq and abilities that you are under the effect of will carry over into the Maze (such as Flee or Velocity Shot) ::Maze Rune 104 Trial By Silence: This Rune will set a global debuff on your party, making all who enter the Maze be under the status effect Silence. You cannot remove this effect. You may however use any spells before talking to Rediroq and spell effects you are under will carry over into the Maze (such as Stoneskin or Haste) The Difficulty Runes These Runes are Maze Rune 017 Maze Rune 018 Maze Rune 019 Maze Rune 020. These Runes will Increase or Decrease the difficulty of the monsters inside the Mazes. The harder you make the Maze, the more of a reward you will get at the end when opening up your Hoardbox. The reverse goes for making your Maze easier though, it will reduce the reward you get at the end when opening up your Hoardbox. ::Maze Rune 017 Might: This Rune will increase the difficulty of your monsters by one difficulty rank (i.e. from Easy >>> Decent >>> Even >>> Tough >>> Very Tough >>> Incredibly Tough) ::Maze Rune 018 Supreme Might: This Rune will increase the difficulty of your monsters by at least one difficulty rank (i.e. from Easy Prey >>> Decent Challenge >>> Even Match >>> Tough >>> Very Tough >>> Incredibly Tough) ::Maze Rune 019 Weakness: This Rune will reduce the difficulty of your monsters by one difficulty rank (i.e. from Incredibly Tough >>> Very Tough >>> Tough >>> Even Match >>> Decent Challenge >> Easy Prey) ::Maze Rune 020 Peon: This Rune will reduce the difficulty of your monsters by at least one difficulty rank (i.e. from Incredibly Tough >>> Very Tough >>> Tough >>> Even Match >>> Decent Challenge >> Easy Prey) The Synthing Maze Please go here for I have not done any of these and do not know a thing about them yet. The Notorious Monster Maze Placeholder Text